intoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Shops
Player Shops Important FAQs, Tips, & Tricks for Player-Shops * Holding SHIFT will buy/sell a stack at a time. If you have less than a stack to sell (or less than the amount of money required to buy a full stack) holding shift will buy/sell the most you are able to buy/sell. * 'There is a 10% income TAX. '''As with real life, there is a tax on any income you generate. Therefore, whoever is the player that is ''earning the money, they will pay a 10% tax on that money earned. So if you sell to a shop for $100, the shopkeeper pays $100, but you only receive $90. If you buy something from a shop for $100, you pay $100, but the shopkeeper only receives $90. * 'Signs return to the chest when they are out of stock. '''One note about this, if a sign is selling stacks (or a player is holding shift) the sign will return to the chest once the last stack is sold, even if there happens to be a little bit left (but less than a full stack). * '''Shops may clear after your rental is up. '''Don't decide to leave all your chests/items from a shop just because you think you'll be able to rent it again when time expires. Not only can you not extend shops (so you have to be there to re-rent ''after it expires), but when shops expire, the server usually clears out all items/chests in the shop. Sewers Currently the sewers are the only player-run shops. As you exit the mall (/spawn), there is a trapdoor at the bottom of the stairs, with a redstone torch over it. This leads to the sewers. Not only do the sewers have direct warps to the Waterfront, but they also house the player-run shops. * 'CAUTION! '''The sewer-shop area has specific rules about what is allowed in the sewer shops. You may ''ONLY place chests and signs. Anything else may be removed by the admins without refund. Just because you see other people doing it and getting away with it doesn't mean you will! Trading with Player-Run Shops Shops signs come in many different varieties. Some will buy from you, some you can buy from, and some do both. Below is the reference from the sewers that explains how single buy/sell signs work. For joint signs (these are signs that combine both the buy & sell sign into one, and list both buy AND sell prices on the same sign, separated by a ":"). The price you can buy the item for will be next to the B. The price you can sell the item for will be next to the S. Regardless of whether the shop is a single buy, single sell, or a joint buy/sell (and regardless of which side of the : the B/S is on), the clicking is always the same! Right-click to buy, left-click to sell. I remember this by thinking, if I'm selling, I want the item LEFT in the shop. Running Your Own Player-Shop If farming isn't the lifestyle for you, or perhaps you just want a place to sell all your hard-earned goods without worrying about the PvP at Waterfront, then owning a player-shop might be for you! To purchase a player-shop, you'll first have to find an available shop. A blank sign does NOT mean it is available; an available shop will have a "For Rent" sign on it that resembles this: Right-clicking on a 'for-rent' sign will rent the shop for the specified time (provided you have the /money to do so). Once you have rented your shop, you may setup chests and shop signs to buy and sell from other players using the same method as mentioned before. Again, the sign should follow the template displayed to the right. If you have an item, but are not sure what it's called (or what the Minecraft ID is), use /iteminfo to obtain the item ID.